


La prima cotta di Peter

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Halloween, M/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Peter vuole convincere Steve ad accompagnarlo alla festa di Halloween.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una festa in zucca” - Challenge di Halloween” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 8. X cerca di convincere a tutti i costi Y ad accompagnarlo/a alla festa di Halloween





	La prima cotta di Peter

La prima cotta di Peter

 

“Per favore, Capitano.

Mr. Stark ha detto che mi accompagna alla festa e al giro per dolcetto o scherzetto!” piagnucolò Peter.

Steven sospirò e si massaggiò il collo.

< Non posso dirgli che non posso andarci con loro due. La gente non è ancora pronta ad accettare la nostra famiglia.

Ancora non ci siamo ripresi dalle cattiverie dei giornali e della televisione. Per non parlare di quello che ho sentito dire a mezza bocca al presidente, disgustoso che a capo dell’America ci sia uno che tiene in così poco conto la libertà > pensò.

“Ti  _preeego_! Farò il bravo” implorò Parker.

“Lo so, ma…”. Iniziò Steve.

“Ho fatto tutti i compiti e… Prometto di mettere in ordine la cameretta da solo per un mese” lo supplicò Peter.

“ _Mnh_. Non ho un costume” ribatté Steve.

“Mr. Stark viene con l’armatura e tu puoi venirci vestito da Capitan America. Ti prego, così ti faccio anche vedere come mi sta il vestito da uomo ragno che mi hai cucito” tentò ancora il bambino.

“Sei proprio deciso a convincermi in tutti i modi ad accompagnarti a questa festa di Halloween. Posso sapere il motivo?" chiese Rogers.

Peter arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Alla festa ci sarà MJ e non posso chiedere a Mr. Stark di aiutarmi a conquistarla. Mi vergogno quando lo fa in queste cose” ammise.

Steve gli scompigliò i capelli castani e sorrise.

“Hai vinto, verrò” sussurrò.

“Sì!” gridò Peter, saltellando sul posto.


End file.
